User blog:Requests Section (oh god)
HELLOOOO! Well atm, I'm pissed because we have two bamboo tablets in this house and I just lost the fawkin' pen. So we can only use one tablet. Meaning I may have to depend on pencil sketching (LE GASP) Mouse drawing sucks REALLY Sucks. I'm used to using a tablet, I just can't be bothered to use a mouse. xD But I won't be doing any of that in this project. Muffin and I are both sisters. With somewhat similar talents. XD We both made sonic characters a long time ago. I always had an interest in animation from the start, I did do a few. (The only proof of that I can show you is the blinking shine icon on Deviantart...or if you go to Cheyenne 'Shine' Aktani the Hedgehog page, you'll see two shine icons right there. XP) I did some old ones back in 2011, at school. So I have no way of retrieving them. qq Most of those being done in flash, however the cleanest animation I'm seeing is by using After Effects and Photoshop. So we'll be doing a test run here. ATM, we're re designing some of our characters slightly. (OMFG AGAIN, LOL. Well, most of mine atleast. Muffin's may need a simpler design for animation, in other words) We can't really do a storyboard for this animation. Because while I was typing this, we had only decided to do a music video. Characters doing random movements. After all, Muffin has no experience in animation, and I have only made about 3-4 animated works. So practice will need to be done here. xD I'm just wondering if some of you may be interested as cameos? C: Still haven't figured out a song yet too btw. HF yall! And always remember the piggies watch over. -- Other than that, I feel kind of nice. I do want to start drawing other fcs (Mortal Kombat and Assassin's Creed are on my mind atm xD, I got a few player characters from WoW I'm thinking of drawing too). Human-based stuff. I like drawing Sonic FCs because they have no joints, so you can lolz around with them. Well, Sonic has no logic. So that's what makes him and 'his' style fun to draw in my opinion. :P ENOUGH OF THE BLABBER I'll be doing some sketch (with flat colours) requests. I'm more willing to do any re-designs or just requests if need be. I had a few people asking for more anime screenshot requests (I'm very sorry James about this >.<) As an artist, I'm trying new styles, even if I'm still stuck on drawing sonic stuff. :P So I'm in no interest to do anime screenshots. Most of all, they require thin linework. I've been going quite bold lately, because thin lines are harder to manage. Doing just a simple curve, and you can see quite a few squiggles, looking uneven or messy. Although, I did have something in mind. Since I'm planning an animation. I might as well change my style of animating. XP So, Screenshots may be possible once again. However, I need focus nowadays. I need to learn to manage my time. xD I'll be doing senior schooling soon, not to mention early TAFE studying hopefully. (TAFE = some university, somewhat similar lol) I'll update if I'll be doing a livestream as well. Livestream: OFFLINE. List: (JamesTechno998, feel free to re-request an anime screenshot.) I'm currently not able to get these done digitally for the next 5 days, I'm afraid. Just letting you know. So in other words, I won't accept any requests until I can get on soon. xP However I am sketching them on paper. 1. Iron - Sonic Channel (Looking good on paper, pal. xP. Sketch Done) 2. Clash (CODFan360) - Painting or Screenshot. I may decide however the picture ends up XP (Sketch Half Done, I need to find the reference lol) 3. Just remember, because I have one tablet again. meaning less time on these xD. Thanks for your patience in reading all my blabber. (OH YOU SPOON) Here's a few examples of the re designs I've done. Also a few Adopts I re designed. (Jade Redfox is under another design) Category:Blog posts